Tengu the Pied Piper
by Ookami88
Summary: The mysterious figure sneaks around Konoha. Naruto ditched by his master? A hypnotizing story about how some artifacts are better left alone and that Karma is a mean thing to go against. Please R&R!


"And that's why I can't train you in the near time Naruto." Jiraiya and his blond student were now on training grounds. The white-haired Sannin explained how he won't be in the village for the extended period of time.

Naruto crossed his arms on his chest and glared coolly at the Toad Sage. "Let me get this straight: you are leaving to check some information from your spy network... It'll take you about two weeks to get to the source and then check it... Also I suspect you want to update your "research" for your newest book... And you are leaving me in the middle of my training without any instructions?" Jiraiya sweat-dropped at his student straightforward answer.

i_For the former Academy's dead last and clown he's pretty perceptive now._/i "Hai. I don't know any Fuuton Jutsu and Doton and Katon are too dangerous to practice alone. As for Suiton, you could try Suiton, Mizurappa (Violent Water Wave). Here are the seals," Jiraiya showed Naruto a few hand seals and the next Uzumaki knew he was drenched to the bone by the wave of water that hit him. "It's a C-rank Jutsu that needs some better chakra control. So it will help you better your control. Practice when you're water walking. Ja ne!" With that the old man disappeared in white cloud of smoke. Naruto's brow twitched only once before exclaiming what he thought about his mentor at this very moment.

"**ERO-SENNIN NO BAKA!**"

* * *

"Stupid Ero-Sennin... leaving me like that... old perv... good for nothing..." those and other colorful words went from the teenage ninja of Konoha. After four hours of fruitless training Naruto's stomach demanded attention. It was late lunch time so a quick break for Ichiraku Ramen shouldn't hurt.

But as he was walking towards his favorite stand Naruto's mind went over as to how his so supposed master would leave him with a Jutsu so hard to make. He was sure that the old pervert wanted him to brake his mind over how to make this Jutsu work for him.

Uzumaki could only sigh in frustration. Every attempt of using Suiton, Mizurappa while walking on the surface of a stream not only ended with him not being able to produce a wave of water from his mouth, like Jiraiya earlier did, but also it caused him to loose focus on his chakra and Naruto took more than two cold baths this morning. The last hour he spent on drying his cloths before heading back to the village.

When Naruto turned in some alley to cut his way short he bumped into someone sending mass of papers, scrolls and some boxes. Before the blond could get up and apologize to anyone he crashed, a hard fist made it's way to his skull with a loud yell behind it.

"NARUTO! Look what you have done! Now you better pick this up or so help me Kami I'll send you to Suna with one strike!" This came from Haruno Sakura who was now trashing her teammate for messing with her work.

"S-Sa-Saku-ra-cha-a-n, pl-e-ea-se s-s-st-o-p..." Uzumaki could only say this much before he was brutally thrown to the ground. He quickly scrambled to his feet and in the next moment he was holding boxes, scrolls and other documents. His pink-haired teammate was standing before him, her foot tapping the ground impatiently.

"Now you are going with me to the Hokage Tower. Because of you I'm already late with this stuff and I'm not going to take full blame for this from Tsunade-shisho." Emerald eyes were locked on the teenage boy who was now near desperate to try using a Kawarimi no Jutsu but he knew that for this Sakura would certainly find him later and maul him like no tomorrow.

"But Ichiraku..." One quick glare from the female medic-nin silenced him immediately. He knew better than make her madder at him than she already is.

Bowing his head in defeat Naruto marched three steps behind Sakura towards the tower. Other than the sound of their steps once in a while his stomach made a loud protest about being ignored.

* * *

Team 8 in full squad of Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and his giant dog partner Akamaru were now going back from on of their missions. As a Chuunin they could take more advanced missions that took them out of the village more often than an ordinary team of Genin.

Right now there was a small disagreement between the wild Inuzuka and stoic Aburame.

"I tell you Shino! I could take this guy down without you interfering! Me and Akamaru have the best teamwork there can be between a shinobi and his nin-ken (ninja dog)! Right boy?" The dog in question barked loudly, clearly siding with his master on this topic.

"Kiba-san, I'm trying to make you understand that my assistance was necessary that time. Why is that? Because it's in our teamwork to back up each other in need as comrades and teammates. Beside that person was a poison expert who used a powder to eliminate those who are relying on their senses of smell, taste and sight. I just prevented you and Akamaru from getting hurt as we don't have a trained medic-nin in our team." Shino calmly explained and adjusted his glasses. Then he turned his hooded face to his female teammate that was walking two steps behind both boys. "Hinata-san, you are really quiet today. Is there something bothering you?" The young Aburame asked as he ignored Kiba's rumbling.

"Huh?" The young heiress was snapped from her thoughts. "Ah, it's-it's nothing to worry about Shino-kun." She had a slight blush on her cheeks when her thoughts came back to their previous topic: what is Naruto-kun doing now?

"Well, I what about you but I'm going home now. I need to rest before the next training session and Akamaru needs a bath." The white dog barked in protest and whined at his master who threw him a displeased look. "Don't argue with me! You knew what you were doing when you jumped into that smelly lake! Now you stink!" Akamaru looked like he was pouting, if a dog can pout that is. "Come on boy! Faster we get home the faster you'll be over with your bath. Ja ne!" He waved to his teammates before disappearing in some alley.

"I'll go report to Hokage-sama about our mission." Without any other word Shino took in the direction of Hokage Tower, leaving his teammate in the middle of the street alone to her thoughts.

For a second Hinata wondered what to do now before she got her answer in a shape of loud rumbling of her stomach. Blushing from embarrassment the young girl decided she had a taste for some ramen today. So she went to Ichiraku to eat there.

Hinata also had a small hope to see her crush there. After the years of sp... "observing" the interest of her heart she knew how he spend all his three meals per day in the small stand.

And this time she was disappointed. The favorite stool where Uzumaki Naruto always sat when he came for his beloved ramen was now vacant. Hinata was now the only customer there because it was long past lunchtime. Sighing she sat on her own favorite stool and turned her head to the daughter of the owner of the restaurant, Ayame.

"O-one Miso Ramen, please." After Ayame disappeared to make the ramen, the curtains shuffled and to Ichiraku came Naruto.

"Three Miso, six Beef, four Pork Ramen for appetizers Ayame-neechan, Ossan, and keep it coming!" He looked like some zombie. His stomach growled louder than Akamaru when he was angry. For Hinata it looked like the object of her feelings was starving at least a week!

"N-Naru-to-kun!" She squeaked in surprise at his appearance. He was dirty, his clothes were torn and she could see wetness in some places where water still hasn't evaporated. She could only wonder what happened to him...

"Hm...? Hinata? You're her to eat too?" Naruto asked dumbly while trying to focus his eyes on her. But his hunger was a big distraction.

"Here you go Hinata-san! One Miso Ramen!" Exclaimed Ayame as she set down the bowl before the shy girl. Then she turned to Naruto: "Your order will take a little more time Naruto. Otou-san is trying his best for our best customer." The brunette winked at him and couldn't help but giggle at his ghostly expression when he heard he had to still wait for his food.

Once Ayame disappeared in the back Hinata tried to eat her meal calmly but something was distracting her. She could feel a hungry look from her crush on herself or to be more precise, on her bowl of ramen. Trying to ignore his stare she went through half of her ramen and could feel a satisfying fullness in her stomach. She could still eat more but Hinata couldn't longer ignore her crush's stare. Shyly she turned to face him... well, she was more looking at the ground now and poking her fingers than looking at Naruto.

"Y-ou-you c-can fi-finish mine ramen, N-Na-Naruto-kun..." Not waiting even a second the blonde went through her unfinished bowl in an instant. No more than six seconds later he put down an empty bowl with a bright smile on his face.

"Thanks Hinata! You are a life-saver!" Grinning like mad he caused Hinata to blush even more. Stuttering quick apologizes the young heiress walked out of the stand leaving Naruto to his ramen.

"She's a little weird... but I like her a lot!" With that Naruto dug into his ramen like no tomorrow.

* * *

A week passed after Jiraiya left. Naruto was training his newest jutsu everyday, even until late at night. On one of those nights something unexpected happened.

A masked figure ran up the village's outer wall. It was clearly a man from the body build. He had long white hair. A red mask with long nose covered upper part of his face. The black outfit was covering him from head to toes, a truly outdated uniform for a ninja. His feet were protected by wooden Geta.

The secretive figure went through the streets until he was on top of Hokage Tower. He put his hand into inner pocket of his black vest and took out a long item. Putting one end close to his lips he started playing a melody. This item was a cherry red pipe.

Soft sounds of the instrument went with the wind. The melody went into houses through open windows as it was a warm summer time. But only nine people were affected by it.

Tsunade rose from her bed. She was wearing a nightgown that could barely cover her big chest. Leaving her mansion she went straight to the Tower, leaded by the melody of the pipe.

She was joined by the others. Her first apprentice Shizune, who was wearing black lingerie. Haruno Sakura in her pink nightgown on straps. Yamanaka Ino in purple sport bra and panties. Mitarashi Anko with her skimpy fishnet shirt and black underwear. Yuuhi Kurenai was wearing a laced white bra and panties. Her young student, Hyuuga Hinata, heiress of the prestige Hyuuga Clan was clad in a light lavender nightgown with matching underwear. The young Weapon Mistress of Konoha from Team Gai, Tenten wore tight dark blue shorts and light T-shirt, as tomboyish as she is but her outfit still showed her feminine curves.

All eight kunoichi were waiting for something. The black figure grinned under his mask and started playing again. He took the lead of the group and took them out of the village to now deserted far training grounds. Or so he thought.

Naruto breathed heavily. He was training non-stop for almost ten hours. But his efforts came into fruition - he almost mastered the jutsu.

Still he couldn't make as strong stream of water out of his mouth as Jiraiya did on him but he figured that it will come with more training later on. Now he only lied down on the grass as a well deserved rest.

But his rest was cut short as he heard a very VERY familiar laugh and some... squeals?

His curiosity told him to check on this as he had a bad feeling. Getting up from the ground Naruto went after the sound of voices and some light music.

What he saw was something he won't forget for a VERY long time.

Eight familiar to him females were gathered around a masked and black-claded guy. Tsunade and Shizune were serving to him some Sake and grapes. Anko massaged his shoulders, Kurenai was caressing his hands, Tenten juggled a few kunai and three other girls danced around the fire in sensual way, posing provocatively at times. Naruto's eyes were especially glued to figures of Hinata, Sakura and Ino in their night clothes and their mesmerizing dance.

He was quickly snapped from his thoughts when the man laughed again.

"Bwahahaha! This pipe is great! I now have enough materials for at least three books! You girls are really helping my inspiration. Isn't that right Tsunade-hime?" He turned to the blonde as she poured him another cup of liquid. "Shame you can't take a bath for me to look at your wet thin clothes or it would end painfully for me. But it's wonderful that no one is disturbing us. Especially that gaki with the great talent and timing to ruin my research every time. Not this time! Bwahahaha!"

_This voice... This laugh...! _"ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto jumped from his hiding place into the middle of the field. All eyes turned on him.

The man stood up and puffed his chest. "I don't know who you are gaki and what you're talking about! I'm a great Tengu, The Pied Piper! Before me all females cry in agonizing pleasure! I'm the greatest lover on entire world!" Saying it Tengu made a strange kabuki dance that Uzumaki boy recognized immediately.

"Quit this charade Ero-sennin! I know it's you! You somehow bewitched Tsunade no Baachan and the rest! And I think that pipe in your hand has something to do with it..." An idea hit his head and he grinned wildly. Jiraiya gulped as he saw this grin and the glint in the teenager's eyes. It NEVER provided the self-proclaimed Super Pervert anything good.

"I think you mentioned something about... water?" Naruto's grin threatened to split his face as he saw the pervert to fidget and sweat a little.

"You won't do this to your master... will you?" Jiraiya asked, quietly hoping to get to the boy's guilt and shame. He was never more disappointed as he saw Naruto making familiar seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Seven clones appeared before Sannin's eyes. Those eyes widened when he saw all eight Naruto's scattering and circling him and the girls. Then he saw the seals of the next jutsu his student wanted to make.

"Suiton, Mizurappa!" Eight cold streams of water hit everyone on the field. Each kunoichi woke from the trans they were in and were a little confused on two things: 1) what they were doing in their underwear on training grounds? And 2) why they were wet?

That was until Tsunade saw Jiraiya. In an instant she caught him by the collar and took the pipe from his hand, crushing it in her fist.

"Where are you going Jiraiya-_chan_?" Her sickly sweet voice made him shudder. Jiraiya dared to look behind him. He wished he didn't.

All adult kunoichi were looking at him with venom in their eyes. Anko especially had a sick sadistic smirk on her lips and madness in her eyes. Before he could say anything the Toad Sage was dragged away by enraged women to get a well deserved beating.

Meanwhile Naruto had to deal with younger generation of female ninja. They were not happy at him for seeing them in their night clothes, especially wet.

"Where are you going Na-ru-to." Sakura was holding the back of Uzumaki's shirt before he could make a tactical retreat.

"S-Sa-kura-cha-an, i-it's not l-lik-e you think!" Panicking out of his mind Naruto was stuttering in a very Hinata-like fashion. "I-I sa-ved y-you f-f-from E-Ero-s-s-sennin!"

Sakura smiled all too sweetly for his comfort. "Then let me give you your... REWARD!" With the last word the pink-haired girl threw her teammate with all her might into the night. She huffed before going to her master and other kunoichi to have a shot with the perverted master of Naruto.

Screams of agonizing pain disturbed the local fauna that this place on training ground was deserted by all living creatures that could get away.


End file.
